Turbine shroud segments typically use complex design that require multiple manufacturing operations, including casting, welding as well as EDM techniques to form various features, such as feather seal slots, cooling air cavities, impingement baffles and air channels in the body of a shroud segment. The machining operations required to complete the part makes manufacturing of turbine shroud lengthy and expensive.
Therefore, opportunities for cost-reduction exist.